


Clandestine

by Golden_maple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Child Prositution, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_maple/pseuds/Golden_maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akashi Seijuro presented as an omega at the tender age of 16, his father sold him off to the furthest breeding faculty from Tokyo to cover up the shame that was to come if people found out.<br/>Taken away from everything he had ever known Akashi breaks and is molded into the model omega, ready to be sold off and bred.<br/>His fate had been decided, that was until a black haired police officer showed up and became the saving grace he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Systematic

Akashi wakes up to white walls and the quiet murmuring of people surrounding him. Familiar latex glove covered hands stroke him gently, stripping him of his night gown before they tie him down. His legs were spread open on the bed and strapped into place, leaving him bare and open to whatever the hands had planned for him. The muttering became louder as the hands softly caressed his sides and massaged his thighs, pulling him into a further relaxed state. His eyes flutter close, the quiet voices lulling him back into a light slumber. He wasn’t sure about how long it had been since he dozed off before a clear voice woke him up. 

“Good morning Akashi. It is time for you to get up now.” His eyes open to the sight of gloved hands holding two round pills. He opens his mouth automatically and the pills are dropped in; hands prop his head upwards as a cup of water is settled at his lips. He drinks the cool liquid with the pills before moving his mouth away from the cup. The hands move away from him and he is once against settled down on his pillows. 

“We have cleaned you out and you have taken your vitamins. Is there anything we need to know before we start?” Akashi pauses before shaking his head. 

“Then let us begin. “The same voice says. Clear. Loud. Cold. 

Akashi closes his eyes and let the hands wonder around his body. There was no use fighting whatever they’ve planned for him to endure. His wrists tied to the sides of the bed, his body completely strapped down to the bed; there was nothing he could do. A warm, slicked hand grasps his flaccid cock, forcing a choked gasp out of his mouth before it began to move in a constant rhythm. Akashi helplessly jerks his hips into the warm heat the hand creates as it moves, pleasure slowly coursing through his body. Another set of hands massage his chest softly, deft fingers squeeze the tender nubs on his chest forcing out a squirt of milky liquid. 

“Your heat must be near for you to lactate this easily.” The voice says the tone much warmer after the observation. Akashi replies with breathless whimpers, body twitching helplessly under the ministration of the hands.

“Sir he has been lubricating as well,” another voice chimes in, it is lighter, softer. 

“Yes please continue to the next step of the procedure.” Akashi lets out a whine as two fingers enter him roughly and instantly begin scissoring him open, curling up to touch his prostate with expert precision. The hand around his cock increases its stroking speed, matching the speed of the fingers plunging into him. Akashi lets out a scream as the third finger is added; the hand stroking his cock pulls down the foreskin covering his cock head as another hand palms the tip of his leaking cock. 

“N-no! P-please don’t!” He cried out helplessly as the pleasure mounted. He couldn’t help the innate urge to fight the slow loss of control he had over his body, the slow overstimulation of his erogenous zones pushing him closer and closer over the edge.

“There is an increase in lubrication and lactation sir.” The soft voice states, no longer warm but much colder, borderline robotic.   
“Increase stimulation to all areas.” The simple command led to the fingers that were once gently touching his nubs to harshly tug and twist them, forcing more of the milky liquid to squirt onto his chest. Another hand joined, pulling and twisting his sensitive ball sacks while the grip of the hand stroking him tightens immensely before increasing speed once again. The hand palming the tip of his cock only presses down harder and moves faster as another finger enters him.   
Akashi wails and pulls helplessly at the ropes holding him down. The pleasure is overwhelming, too much and too little at the same time. His head is foggy with the desire to cum, to release but he knows, he knows that if he does the hands would only becoming more of a torture than a pleasure. The sensations keep building and he’s helpless to stop it. The constant touching, stroking, rubbing keep pushing him closer, cries of pleasure leave his mouth as he’s so close, so, so close to the edge. 

“P-please…I ca-can’t! I’m...g-going to-!” Akashi sobs out, his breathing heavy and laboured as he thrusts his hips upwards; his toes curl and his hands grips the sheets on the bed. Every muscle in his body tenses and he’s right there and he about to…

And the hands pull away. 

“No, no! Please let me cum! Please,” he begs, his hips bucking upwards helplessly. He could feel the slick leave his clenching hole, wetting the bed beneath him as pre cum continued to dribble from his slit. There was only silence. The heat in his body slowly subsided and his breathing slowed, the need to orgasm decreased and he was no longer frantic. 

“Commence prostate stimulation.” As the words were uttered four fingers entered him and drilled at his prostate. Akashi keened and pushed himself down onto the fingers frantically. There was nothing in Akashi’s mind aside from the orgasm that his body craved.

“Commence cock stimulation.” A hand pulled down the fore skin covering the tip of his cock and another hand once again palmed his sensitive cock head. Akashi let out a broken scream as the fingers squeezed the hypersensitive tip before rubbing it rapidly. He could nothing but thrash powerlessly against the hands. It was too much. He was too sensitive for such direct stimulation. 

He whined and writhed on the bed as the sensitivity moulded itself into pleasure. His body shook and his breathing became heavy. The hand around his cock once again began stroking him, speeding up to match the pace of the fingers thrusting into him adding to the onslaught of pleasure. He let out a choked cry as he neared the edge again, body tensing and his heart pounding. Another stroke was enough to pull him over, just another touch against his orgasm and he would cum. One more… 

And it stopped again. 

Akashi let out a weak cry. He struggled against his bindings, body thrusting upwards for any form of stimulation that could pull him over the edge. 

“Please, please, please! Let m-me cum!” The hands were back, gently massaging his arms and thighs, forcing him to relax. 

“He is lubricating a lot from the denial.” The soft voice states calmly. “And he automatically lactates without stimulation to his chest.”

“This is an improvement from before. He has increased drastically in sensitivity. It won’t be long until he ready to be mated to an alpha.” The clear voice says. Akashi can pick up the happiness radiating from the speaker even though he cannot see him. 

“Commence stimulation.” The hands return at full vigour and Akashi once again falls into the intoxicating pleasure. Akashi can’t make a single sound, his mouth opening and closing as he loses himself completely. He reaches his peak once again, his body shaking and tensing as he nears the edge. 

“I’m g-going to… O-oh my G-god! I’m so close! P-please, please!” Akashi wails, his body shaking with every stroke. 

“Cum.” The simple command leads to the crescendo of cries from Akashi. His muscles tense and the last strings of his control snap and he’s falling into the oblivion of pleasure. 

The hands only increase in speed as he tips over the edge. The fingers rub right against his prostate and the hand stroking him milks of everything he has. White sperm spurts from the tip and a spurt of viscous liquid squirt from his convulsing hole. Milky liquid drip from his swollen nipples and the fingers continue to squeeze them out. He sobs and shakes as the aftershocks of the orgasm rock his body.

Akashi lies on the bed exhausted, after the orgasm. The hands were gone and the quiet murmuring returns. 

“Resume stimulation.” The hands return immediately and Akashi once again is crying out.   
The hands are relentless. They pull down the fore skin and stroke his hypersensitive cock head and fingers rub his sensitive underside with pin point accuracy. Akashi whines and attempts to move away from the hands. The fingers enter him once again and his sensitive prostate is pounded into directly. He lets out a pained scream as he violently thrashes against the hands. 

“N-NO MORE! I-I C-CAN’T..!” Akashi sobs out as the hands rub harder against the sensitive head. There’s a click and a low buzzing sound fills the air before the hand rubbing his tip disappears and instead a vibrating object is held against his tip.

The scream that tears out of Akashi is border lines animalistic as he sobs and completely loses control. He jerks and twists against the straps holding him down, his body shaking with oversensitivity. It so, so painful, the relentless buzzing against his abused tip but there is a spark of pleasure that continues to grow and Akashi finds himself hardening under the vibrations of the toy. The hands return to stroke him again and fingers squeeze his swollen nipples, forcing more liquid from them. 

His orgasm is sudden. It’s brutal and rips right through him. He howls as tiny spurts exit from his slit and viscid liquid oozes from his hole. He shudders uncontrollably even when the hands pull away from him. 

“Akashi? Can you hear me?” Suddenly light purple eyes come into his view. He takes in the black hair and sharp jaw line before nodding head. “You did a good job today. I’m so proud of you. One day you will make a breeding mate for your alpha, but there is still much to improve.” A bare hand touches his sweaty face. Akashi leans into it automatically. It had been so long since anyone has touched him with their bare hands and not the latex gloves. 

“Shh… you did a good job. Now you can sleep. Go on, close your eyes.” On command Akashi closes his eyes and lets the hand stroking him lull him into a light sleep.

*^*

“Doctor, how much longer will he be here before he is sold off to another alpha?” A nurse asks as she cleans up the omega’s body fluids. 

“Not much longer. A perfect candidate has come along to mate with him. After all, alpha or not Seijuro is still an Akashi. He still must have the best.” The doctor replied as he put on his gloves. 

“Hurry, I have a new training regime for Akashi to try.” 

“Yes sir.” 

*^*


	2. Control

Akashi wakes up in a large room. He is strapped down to a medical chair, wrists chained down beside his head and legs spread wide open and held in place by elevated metal platforms. He doesn’t try to struggle, knowing was useless and impossible to get out of his bindings. The room is painted a soothing baby blue, with nothing but a metal table with objects he can’t make sense of. The door of the room opened and Akashi couldn’t help but tense as he sees his doctor and a suited man enter. The suited man is tall and domineering, and even with his senses muted Akashi could sense he was an alpha. (And alphas, in Akashi realises, near him when was vulnerable was definitely not a good thing.)

“Director, this is Akashi Seijuro. He is the son of Akashi Masaomi, who is from an alpha dominated line.” The director let out a quiet noise of approval as he walked over to study Akashi closer. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous,” he says, almost reverently as he stands in between Akashi’s splayed legs. “He’s from a line of alphas you say?”

“The Akashi’s are renowned for their offspring presenting as alpha.” The doctor replied as he walked toward Akashi’s bound figure.  
Akashi managed to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as the director gently stroked his soft stomach before moving them up to touch his swollen nipples. The man lets out a hum of approval as he tugs at them gently and milk squirts out.  
Akashi let out a soft gasp; they were still sensitive from the earlier treatment, every touch is a mix of hazy pleasure and shocking sensitivity. 

“Ah, he’s a sensitive one,” the director says, sounding delighted. Akashi keened loudly as the man twisted his nipples before kneading them with the tips of his fingers. “And he makes such wonderful noises too... He really is such a pretty little thing.” 

“Akashi has been trained to please even the harshest of alphas,” the doctor states, smiling fondly as he watches Akashi.

“So beautiful and young, full of milk and ready to be breed. I’d say I might like him more than Himuro.” Akashi fought down a small whine as the hands leave his chest and slowly make their way down his soft stomach to his hips. “Such a small pretty cock, how perfectly befitting for an omega,” he croons and Akashi lets out small whines as the director cups his balls.

“How long has it been since he’s been milked?” The director asked as he watched Akashi’s face while he stroked the underside of his cock.

“He hasn’t been officially milked in a month.” The doctor replies as the director lets out a small tut of disapproval. 

“His balls are so round and full. I know you’ve taken the edge off by letting him cum twice but nothing is more wondrous than omega whose balls have been wrung dry.” He says as he slowly strokes Akashi’s cock. “How close to his heat is he?”

“His heat would hit at tomorrow evening at the latest sir. Would you like him to be injected with the heat serum to ensure he thoroughly milked?” The doctor asked as he walked to the metal table. Akashi attempts to suppress the shudder as he sees the doctor pick up an empty syringe. 

“Oh my sweet omega, there’s no need to feel scared…It’ll make you feel real good.” The director cooed, stroking Akashi small cock faster. Akashi let out small gasps of pleasure as he thrust up into the inviting warmth, hands curling into fists as the director’s grasp tightens. “Can you imagine it? We’ll milk all of the cum from your little balls and then tomorrow when your heat hits your cock would still be sore and so sensitive.” 

Akashi let out a small sob as he felt two fingers the rim of his dripping hike before pushing in. The digits slowly moved further in, scissoring him open before carefully curling upward. Akashi released a loud cry as he felt the fingers rub against his prostate. The hands worked in synch, one thrusting gently into the wet heat and the other stroking his leaking cock. The pleasure was hazy and sweet, his eyes closing and muscles tensing as the feeling of euphoria washed over him in relentless waves. 

“P-please! I’m...a-ah going to-hng!” Akashi whimpered, his body jerking against the straps holding him down. 

“Not yet my sweet,” the director croons as he tightens his grip at the base of Akashi’s cock, ignoring the pained whine the omega releases. 

The doctor returns, holding a syringe full of a light blue liquid. He firmly held onto Akashi’s fore arm as the needle punctured through the thin skin of his wrist. It hadn’t taken long for the doctor to finish and take out the needle with practiced ease. 

“It shouldn’t be too long now. It will take after his first orgasm before it works.” The doctor said as he returned to the metal table. Akashi could only hear the mechanical clicking before the doctor returned, a cylindrical pump in hand. The pump was made of glass; the inside was lined with soft and squishy rubber. It had a clear tube connected to the concave tip that leads to a container marked with millimetres; Akashi would have been lying if said he hadn’t felt fearful looking at the size of the holder.

The director turned as the doctor moved by Akashi’s side. The dark haired man pushed the pump down on Akashi’s swollen cock, hand tightening around the base as Akashi began thrusting upwards desperately. The doctor pushed the cylindrical pump down firmly, listening to the omega’s wails as his fingers pull down Akashi’s swollen sacks. The director stands beside him, eyes glazed as he stared, completely captivated by what he saw. 

“Clamp his nipples, I want them to be as sensitive as possible by the time this is over,” the director commanded, a cruel smile pulling at his lips. The doctor moved without a word to the metal table before returning with a pair of alligator jawed clamps. The director tugged at Akashi’s balls as the doctor clamped down the metal jaws, his smile widening as Akashi moaned and pulled at his bindings. The doctor then connected a metal chain to each clamp before attaching the other end to the sides of the chair. “Don’t move too much my sweet omega.” The director cooed. 

There was a buzz under Akashi’s skin and it spreads all over his body. He’s helpless against the heat that follows after the buzz. His breaths become faster, his arms pulling against his straps in an attempt to touch himself, the feeling of desperation growing more intense by the passing seconds. He wants more, more, more, but no one was giving him anything close to being enough the sate the fire burning inside him. A thick object was inserted into his leaking hole and carefully moved to rub against his sensitized prostate before it was turned on. Akashi couldn’t control the cry that tore out of his mouth as he was assaulted with a near overwhelming pleasure.

“Start the machine.” The director ordered, watching intently as Akashi twisted and jerked as the milking machine turned on.

“Feels good doesn’t it Akashi? Like someone is sucking on your little cock and forcing out your cum yes?” He asked as he watched, captivated by Akashi’s desperate movement.

“Hng… Yes it fe-feels g-good…” Akashi gasped out. The soft rubber lining of the pump tightened around his cock creating and warm and pleasurable vacuum. There was click before the suction became more intense, the pump moving faster in an up down motion stroking his sensitive cock and bringing closer to his orgasm. “Pl-please! Please…I’m going to cum! Ah!” Akashi begged, his body tensing, toes curling and hands balling into tight fists as the pleasure became almost blinding. 

“Now, now Akashi, what do you say when you want something?” The doctor teased as he turned up the vibrations of the toy in his ass, relishing the loud sob of pain that Akashi releases as he struggles against the restraints, the clamps pulling harshly against his nipples. 

Akashi’s senses went in overdrive as he stood on the brink of his orgasm. He could smell the sugary sweetness that was emitted by his body and the dominating scents of the two men by his side. He breathed in deeply taking in the sharp smell of the sea mixed with a dulled woody scent; it was a strange combination but Akashi found it absolutely intoxicating. The scents of powerful alphas being so close to him drove him teetering on the edge of his orgasm. He wanted, no, needed more. 

“Al-alpha! Alpha p-please let me cum!” Akashi howled as the toy in his ass buzzed faster against his prostate. “Please alpha I-I can’t hold it! Please, please!” He babbled, sobbing loudly as he thrust up into the warm pump. 

“Cum for me Akashi. Let me see you lose all control for me,” the director commanded softly before leaning down and biting Akashi’s ear lobe gently. 

Akashi let out a loud wail the suction in the pump increased drastically. He thrashed against the straps holding him down and lets out a strangled cry as the orgasm rips through him. He ignores the painful tugs of the clamps as he arches his back, too lost in the overwhelming pleasure. His asshole gushes out slick, making a mess of the floor and pushing the thick vibrator out. He sobs as the vibrator is pushed further in and the speed is turned up. It’s an unbearable yet pleasurable haze. He is sensitive, his body shaking and attempting to retreat from the pleasure yet the drugs running in his system makes him want more. More of the pleasure so it can ease the burning itch that is under his skin. 

“Hng… H-ha…It’s too…much,” Akashi gasps out despite the fact his cock is still rock hard and aching for more. “I-I don’t w-want…” 

“It doesn’t matter what you want my dear omega,” the director said with a sickly sweet smile on his face. “It’s what I want to see. I want to see your little cock so red that it’s painful to touch and your hole leaking so much slick that it makes a puddle on the floor.”  
The doctor turned up the milking machine once again and smiled to himself as Akashi keened loudly from overstimulation. The red haired omega thrust his hips up helplessly in the heat, desperate to for the heat in his body to simmer down and to gain more of the painful pleasure given from the machine. All that ran through his head was more, more, more. The sensitivity had died down, leaving Akashi desperate for his next dose of relentless euphoria. 

“I will be taking my leave now doctor. I have my own omega subject to attend to.” The director said as he turned away and walked and walked to the door. “I expect Akashi to be completely milked by the time I return.” 

“Yes director,” the doctor replied, watching the man walk out the door. Once it was closed and the lock fell in place the doctor turned back to Akashi and smiled gently. 

“Ready for the next round Akashi?”  
-  
The director hummed to himself as he walked down the hall to another room. Akashi Seijuro did not disappoint. He was small and beautiful with delicate facial features and his hair was a vibrant red, perfect for an alpha who wanted an eye catching omega. He breathed in deeply as he stopped in front of a dull brown door, taking in a cotton candy sweet scent that was omitted from the room. He opened the door and entered, careful to close it and click the lock in place. 

He turned and looked at the omega tied down to a wooden chair. His arms were tied behind his back and his legs thrown over and bound to the arms of the chair. The omega’s cock was locked in a chastity cage but his hole was ravaged by a pounding dildo that moved at a slow pace in and out of his tight orifice. Each thrust outward had a rivulet of slick exiting his hole and onto the wet floor. The omega nipples were extremely swollen and red despite the steady stream of milk that flowed from them.

“Hmm… Feeling good Himuro? It must feel so nice to have a cock pounding into your slutty little hole am I right? You would have probably cum so many times. You would probably cum if I pinched your fat nipples huh?” the director drawled as he walked beside the omega. He took out the gag in his mouth and pulled his hair, forcing Himuro to look at him. “Answer me Himuro.”

“Y-yes Alpha. I feel good-hng!” Himuro cried out as the director pulled as his nipples. “No! No alpha please don’t touch the-them! It h-hurts!” Himuro screamed as the director twisted him harshly, a sick smile on his face as milk squirted out on his fingers. 

“You haven’t learnt anything at all have you Himuro? I don’t care if you don’t want it. If I want to touch I will.” The director growled as he pulled at the omega’s nipples again, ignoring the sobs of pain leaving his mouth. “I’ll have to teach you a different way.” He said, a serene look crossing his face. He pulled a key from his pocket before leaning down and unlocking the cage around Himuro’s cock. 

The omega let out a whine of relief as the painful pressure around his cock disappeared. It was replaced with a cylindrical pump with a clear tube connecting to the tip. The director slipped it onto his cock, thrusting it experimentally a few times before pulling it down completely. Himuro let out a pleasured moan, the inside of the tube melded around his cock like a glove. He turned his attention to the director and watched the man fiddle around with a black remote before a click was heard. Himuro let out a choked cry as the suction increased drastically around his cock, creating a pleasurable vacuum. The fucking machine was also turned up, the dildo now rapidly pounding against his prostate. 

“Does it feel good Himuro? You can cum any time; you won’t even have to ask for permission.” He said before turning up the milking machine.  
Himuro wriggled helplessly against the ropes as the pleasure increased. He had been denied for hours and his cock locked up for a week; the pleasure was overwhelming. He fought between thrusting up into the warm heat and down onto the fat dildo that pounded into his ass wanting both but not. There was another click and the dildo pounding in his ass moved even faster, ravaging his hole without restraint.

“O-oh it’s…a-ah so g-good,” Himuro gasped out as the tingles of an orgasm began washing over his body. “S-shit… So good.”

“Language Himuro,” the director reprimanded from his spot across the room.

“I’m going to c-cum! Alpha please!” Himuro whined; his body tensing as the euphoric waves washed over him faster, pulling him deeper in the pleasurable haze.

“Go on then Himuro,” the alpha said with a smirk.

Himuro writhed in his seat, his orgasm building rapidly. His body tensed suddenly, bound hands curling into fists before the euphoric haze took over his body. He wailed as the orgasm tore through his body, the week of denial and teasing further causing its intensity. He screamed and flailed in his seat, body shaking and shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. The machine kept going, sucking up whatever released from his cock vigour.

“Alp-alpha I’ve finished. Y-you can t-turn it off n-now,” Himuro stuttered as his body shook from the overstimulation.

“Oh no Himuro, I’m teaching you a lesson. You don’t make the rules here, I do. Now cum for me.” The director commanded as he turned up the milking machine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~^^ Sorry for being away for so long (I don't have an excuse really, I'm just a super lazy potato) but I'm back... so Yay???  
> Um this chapter is made of my tears and hormonal teenage feelings yes yes. I don't really feel happy with this chapter ahaha I don't know what I was writing half the time (It is currently 3:30AM here so it says a lot about my sleeping habits)but redeeming character introduction~ Woooo Himuro is here whoop whoop /pops confetti/ This chapter is also approximately 2500 words of porn I am a ridiculous person.  
> Um I'll shut up now, but ah, thankyou for reading and also for my readers from before, thank you for waiting (3? 4? months) for this update! I will update more quickly next time promise~!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ This is my first fanfic~^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it~ +v+ I have a lot of Nijiaka feels along with feels for every pairing above so this fic will have a set plot before moving off and branching into specific couples. But everyone will have their own set of chapters in the story so I'm going to feel this fanfic will be quite long ahaha  
> Anyway thankyou for reading~^^


End file.
